


My Friend, the Swiss Army Knife

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anime, Awkwardness, Bicycles, Boys Being Boys, Card Games, Comedy, Demons, Duelling, Escape, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Humor, In-Jokes, Laboratories, Light-Hearted, Phone Calls & Telephones, Short & Sweet, Shounen, Showing Off, Teasing, Technology, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: It pays to have a friend like Rook who can selectively fry electronics for you.
Relationships: Kamijo "Rook" Tatsuhisa/Ohdo Yuga
Kudos: 11





	My Friend, the Swiss Army Knife

My Friend, the Swiss Army Knife

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Pairing: Ambiguous Yuga x Rook, if you want to view it that way. Or not. It works purely on a friendship level as well. The choice is up to you.

Summary:

It pays to have a friend like Rook who can selectively fry electronics for you.

* * *

“Seen you use that trick from a distance, Wolfgang,” Yuga taunted. “There’s no reason why you can’t put my Duel Bicycle out of commission without touching my se –”

“I’m not a pervert!”

“Understood, understood. Wasn’t going to imply you were.”

For a guy whose favourite strategy was attacking again in a row, Rook sure was playing defence.

Maybe he was being a ham. A duelling record like Rook’s garnered no shortage of praise, but his temerity wasn’t doing him any favours.

Or maybe Rook really did have some underlying identity issues. Who could say?

Either path cut through walls, through mountains, and through planets to Yuga’s amusement.

As Rook silently muttered away the insinuation, Yuga pedalled off. 

“Oi, YU-GA! Don’t leave while I’m talking to you!”

Seven minutes later, he got a call.

“Yuga? What is it?” Rook asked into his phone. “You’re locked out of your Road Lab? And you want me to come disable the locking mechanism for you?”

Rook snorted to himself.

“You’re lucky I _didn’t_ trash your bike earlier! I can only pull this devil’s hand of mine twice a day, you know?”


End file.
